


【因奈】千岁不寒03

by HanasakiRyou



Category: hahaha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanasakiRyou/pseuds/HanasakiRyou





	【因奈】千岁不寒03

3.

 

这一天的授课直到下午才结束，连家庭教师都看出来斯雷因的不对劲，关切的问他是否需要休息会儿，斯雷因谢过对方的好意再三表示自己没事，下午再稍事休息就可以了。  
本来进行了一上午的课业学习，斯雷因也确实冷静下来了，甚至一度忘掉了这件事，可正当他中午一个人在餐厅用餐时这个无礼的橘色家伙却悄悄的凑到他耳边问道：  
「舒服吗，斯雷因大人？」  
斯雷因触电一般的靠向餐桌企图逃离这个人，但是对方却在和他耳语之后便若无其事回到厨房帮忙收拾了，只留下斯雷因一个人坐在餐桌上胡思乱想，他只能拿着刀胡乱戳一顿食物泄愤。  
可怜的厨师看得忧心忡忡，难道今天的料理不合少爷的胃口了吗？这可是上午刚通过『超空间门』从地球来的新鲜鸡胸肉啊，一定是自己的厨艺退部了，火候没掌握好，所以惹得斯雷因大人不好好吃饭。  
『明明不喜欢今天烹饪的食物，却还是大口吃了下去，斯雷因大人真是个温柔的人。明天！明天绝对要做出斯雷因大人能称赞的食物！』厨师悄悄用余光瞄着戳完食又突然大快朵颐的斯雷因，在心里暗下决心。

「那么，今天的授课就到此为止了，斯雷因。请不要忘记预习。」  
「好的，请您慢走，沃蕾因女士。」斯雷因在门口目送着黑长直发的女士上飞船，消失在火星萧瑟的街道上。  
沃蕾因女士是一位非常让人敬佩的女士，她不仅知识渊博，而且高贵优雅，身上总是散发着自信的气息，斯雷因非常喜欢听这位高贵的女士讲课，她不像斯雷因的绘画老师，是个废话又多还严格的老太婆。当然，这些对于她们的评价斯雷因只敢在心里想想，是绝对不敢当年评论的。  
喔对了，沃蕾因女士下个月也将与她的未婚夫扎兹巴鲁姆伯爵举行婚礼，他们二人非常恩爱，扎兹巴鲁姆伯爵也可以说是看着斯雷因长大，斯雷因由衷的希望他们能幸福。

斯雷因回到书房，遇到了正从书房出来的管家先生哈库莱特，他正好想问问哈库莱特这个突然出现在宅邸里的侍从是怎么回事。  
「哈库莱特，那个叫伊奈帆的侍从是什么时候来的？」哈库莱特尊敬的向斯雷因行礼，斯雷因示意对方不用如此麻烦。  
「斯雷因大人，那位名叫伊奈帆的侍从是昨天谢尔盖少爷送给您的生日礼物，他说无论如何也请收下，因为您昨天累了，我就想着先安排下来，等您今天的课结束了再和您商议的。」  
哈库莱特起身，但是他很疑惑，斯雷因大人为何会特地来问自己一个仆人的来历，难道是对方笨手笨脚的让斯雷因大人不高兴了？那么，只要斯雷因大人一句话，哈库莱特就会自觉的让对方消失。  
「嗯……是这样，他开始负责贴身服侍我吗？我记得我说过不需要的。」原来是和惊吓礼物一起来。  
哈库莱特再次躬身向斯雷因表示歉意：「万分抱歉斯雷因大人，是我的失职，他的责任应该只是做一些打扫的杂活，帮宅邸里的女仆分担工作而已。」  
「不，这没什么，退下吧，哈库莱特。」  
接下来是斯雷因的读书时间，哈库莱特行了礼，识趣的退下了，斯雷因大人不喜欢别人在他看书的时候打扰他，送茶也不行，茶水应该在他进去之前都准备好，反正Aldnoah的力量可以让茶水永远维持一个合适的温度。

 

斯雷因合上房门，他想了想还是落了个锁，今天就继续看之前的那本文学书吧，他很好奇最后海盗究竟有没有得到世界上最珍贵的宝藏。  
比起机械书，数学书这一类理科的、生硬无趣的书，斯雷因更喜欢小说、文学诗歌和哲学书这一类，他认为这些书里面都汇聚了世界上人类最美好的思想品质和大自然里的法则，奥妙无比。  
「橘色家伙，没人告诉过你我不喜欢在读书的时候被打扰吗？」  
斯雷因走进书架群，却发现房间里还有另外一个人在悄无声息的打扫，替书本拂去薄尘，而这个人正是早上对他行无礼之事、中午又用语言冒犯他的橘色家伙。  
「抱歉，但是哈库莱特先生要求我在晚饭之前打扫好这个房间，如果我不按时完成的话我想我会被惩罚，您能破次例吗？」伊奈帆看到斯雷因却并不惊讶，或者该说这个人根本就没有惊讶那种夸张的表情。  
斯雷因皱了皱眉，他总是没办法拒绝别人的请求，但是很少有下人会请求自己，尤其是读书不喜欢被打扰这件全宅上下包括他的父亲都知道的事。眼前这个橘色家伙却说了出来，斯雷因良好的教养让他只能妥协。  
「好吧，请你尽量轻一点，拜托了。」  
特洛耶特宅邸的每个仆人都非常喜欢老爷和少爷，因为他们父子俩都性情温和且礼貌，不仅仅是对外面那些有头有脸的人物，就连对待下人都十分温柔，曾经有个女仆的母亲得了重病，老爷知道了以后主动提出支援那个女仆治疗费用，他们认为天下再没有比特洛耶特老爷更善良的主人了。  
而斯雷因更是像父亲，从小就谦逊有礼，常常用问句来和他们说话而不是强硬的祈使句，让他们这些下人感觉自己仿佛有选择似的，当然他们知道，这其实是斯雷因大人对他们的尊重。

见对方一脸没事人的样子并且真的有在认真打扫，斯雷因也不多做纠缠，但是也只此一次了，他要让哈库莱特告诉橘色家伙在这个宅邸的所有规矩。  
文中的海盗又获得了一场海战的胜利，作者写的非常好，斯雷因看得心跳声如鼓如雷，心里也暗暗为海盗着惊险的胜利雀跃着，脸上的表情也不禁因为书中的内容而精彩的变化着。  
但是橘色家伙却不合时宜的打扰到了他，明明之前打扫书架的时候都悄无声息，这次却不小心打翻了茶杯，就在斯雷因的手边。  
斯雷因先赶紧合上书放到一边，略有不满的看着橘色家伙。  
「很抱歉，其实我上午就开始打扫书房了。」橘色家伙扶起茶杯，一边擦拭桌上的水渍一边说道。  
上午就开始打扫的话，这个书房其实每天都有打扫，并不需要那么多时间案例来说应该中午前就能打扫完，虽然斯雷因的书架有整整三排。  
「我在看书，不小心入迷了。」  
斯雷因刚想开口提出自己的疑惑，橘色家伙却先一步自顾自的说下去了，一个仆人居然会对书有兴趣？斯雷因记得自己十岁出头的时候见过他，那会儿他就被卖到火星的话，应该没什么机会进行学习才对，以十岁孩子的词汇量，能看懂什么书呢？  
「看书？是哪一本，你看得懂火星的文字吗？」  
「不，我只能写出简单的日常用字而已，并不能完全看懂那本书。」伊奈帆非常爽快的承认了，同时他也收拾完毕，低头看着坐在沙发椅上的斯雷因，「是一系列关于地球动物的书，我看看图就够了。」  
地球动物……这家伙，绝对是想回地球了，毕竟火星这样贫瘠的土地上是不会有什么可爱的动物的，就连绿色的植物都只有在贵族的花园里才会有。  
「如果……你想回地球的话，我可以资助你。」反正这也不是斯雷因第一次做这样的事了，宅邸里几乎没有地球的仆人，他们大多都渴望回地球，特洛耶特父子俩也乐意给他们钱，让他们回去开始新生活。  
「谢谢您的好心，斯雷因大人。但是我还有重要的家人也在火星，我要找到她，然后和她一起回去。」  
「是姐姐吗？」  
「是的，她受到火星居民的帮助，说好之后来接我，我却在她来之前被带走了。」  
呜哇……那么看来自己还要首先帮助他找到姐姐？斯雷因抬头看了伊奈帆一眼，又很快的低下头，这张脸总让他想起早上的事情。他也很好奇，伊奈帆的姐姐是个什么样的人？也和他一样黑发红瞳吗》他也很担心，伊奈帆的姐姐是不是也已经和希斯特利亚的姐姐一样……  
「我会帮你寻找她的，之后你们可以一起回地球。」  
伊奈帆轻轻地笑了声，这是斯雷因第一次从他的声音里听到愉悦，看来这个橘色家伙是真的很开心自己能帮助她寻找姐姐……希望，真的能够找到吧。  
斯雷因拿出上好的纸张，记录下伊奈帆知道的关于姐姐的最后信息，原来他的姐姐是蓝色眼睛。他们姐弟俩是恐怖袭击后的孤儿，被House赶出来之后不久就被人带到了火星，在一个工厂里过上了有了上顿没下顿的生活。  
伊奈帆的姐姐雪姐意外的得到了好心人的帮助去做文职工作，但是不方便再赎走伊奈帆，他们约好三个月以后姐姐会来这里接他。伊奈帆却在两星期之后因为年纪太小，劳动力不够，被卖给贵族伯爵去打扫花园，也就是他们初次相遇的地方。最近作为礼物被送到特洛耶特宅邸，这就是眼前这个地球少年到迄今为止15年的人生。  
后面的部分斯雷因出于好奇，小心的询问，却并没有得到伊奈帆的答复，斯雷因想那一定是不好的回忆，所以伊奈帆才会不愿意说，便为自己的询问道歉。

 

伊奈帆不知什么时候已经坐下了，就坐在斯雷因的沙发椅边上，他将斯雷因的沙发椅扭向自己，斯雷因感觉自己全身的血液都加速流动了。  
「不、不许你再做那样的事！听见了吗！」斯雷因严肃的抗议。  
伊奈帆歪歪头，仰视着斯雷因问：「为什么？你不是很舒服吗，我只会做那样的事来报答你。」  
这家伙！到底有没有贞操观啦！这种事是随便可以拿来报恩的吗，太奇怪了吧。  
「你这橘色家伙听好了！那、那种行为是，相爱的人们之间才会做的事，不是你拿来给恩人做的。而、而且……我帮助你只是因为你也是地球人……」  
斯雷因说话的声音越来越弱，他明显的看到坐在地上的少年露出了失望的神色，仿佛自己唯一的骄傲被别人否定了……不过斯雷因看见对方很快又回到了那副面瘫的表情。  
「我对你做的是口交，相爱的人会做的事是做爱，我不认为您未来的爱人——某位尊贵的小姐会为您口交。」  
斯雷因正转头喝红茶，听到伊奈帆的回答差点呛到自己，他忍无可忍的想开口教训他，却又因为脑海里浮现的少女的身影和伊奈帆一本正经的说出的词『口交』而感到羞耻的说不出话。  
「明明你也也很舒服吧？就算了做了我们也看上去还是处子之身，我们都是男人，对彼此没有任何损失，何况我是个下人，如果被别人发现的话你直接杀了我就好了。」伊奈帆抬起头注视着斯雷因认真的说道，仿佛他不是在说什么下流的提案，而是在很认真的和斯雷因讨论问题。  
「才、才不会杀……什么的呢……」虽然对方的言行确实让自己感到羞耻，但是杀人什么的，实在是没必要，只要好好教育这家伙以后不要再做就行了，毕竟……  
少年蓬松微卷的黑发手感很好，软软的，早上自己把手指插在这个人的头发里射了出来，伊奈帆的脸很有东亚人的味道，红色的瞳孔也十分少见。沾上精液的脸也很色情，如果别一些有特殊癖好的大人发现的话……

 

「那么，现在让我来带您体会更快乐的事吧，斯雷因大人。」  
「房门已经锁起，没人会来在您看书的时候打扰你，不会有任何人发现。」  
「那是比、早上的时候，更快乐的事情。」

也许是早上舒服的感觉，也许是自己本来就如此渴望性，斯雷因鬼使神差的点了点头。

 

等到斯雷因回过神的时候，伊奈帆已经把自己身上拖得只剩一双黑色袜子了，衬衫松松垮垮的挂在肩上，属于15岁少年的身材暴露在斯雷因眼前。身上明明瘦瘦的很匀称，但是脸却圆圆的，让斯雷因有种背德感，明明其实他自己也只比对方大一岁而已。  
伊奈帆蹲着，将双手撑在身体前方保持平衡，将头伸到斯雷因的跨前——经过早上舒服的事情，斯雷因已经知道要分开腿了。伊奈帆用嘴巴灵活的解开斯雷因身上的衬衫扣子，直到斯雷因洁白精瘦的腰腹展现在他眼前。他一路用舌头和嘴唇轻轻的在斯雷因的胸口，小腹上留下湿漉漉的印记。  
斯雷因还能隐约看到伊奈帆的下体在随着他的动作一晃一晃。  
似乎是蹲的吃力了，伊奈帆改为跪姿，这样也让他的头更高了，舔弄腰腹有些吃力，他也不再流连于腰腹，他看到斯雷因的裆部已经撑起，撑着沙发椅扶手的手也有些不安分，但是由于羞耻心他没有伸手去抚慰自己的下体。  
伊奈帆两手来回抚弄斯雷因的大腿，尽管隔着裤子，但是他能感受到斯雷因的大腿绷紧十分紧张，他借力让自己更上面一点，一口咬住斯雷因的喉结嘬弄，感受他随着主人上下起伏。  
「你的……嗯……前戏还真是多……」斯雷因忍不住抱怨，重点部位得不到释放，这种感觉让他并不好受。  
伊奈帆并不回答，仍旧慢条斯理的，这回他转移目标开始伺候斯雷因的乳头。暴露在空气中的乳头已经微挺，伊奈帆只是轻吻都让双乳的主人颤抖不已，他转而开始舔咬。  
灵活的舌头围绕着粉色的褥套打圈圈，一只手不忘去照顾被冷落的另一边。一边的乳头被灼热的口腔包裹，牙齿时不时轻咬，另一边的乳头被撕扯让斯雷因更加兴奋，他觉得自己的下体要胀坏了。  
「快、快点…弄弄下面啊……」斯雷因忍不住小声催促，像早上那样，被含在湿润的口腔里，被舌头舔弄的感觉光是想起就让他脊背发麻。  
「您确实很心急呢，斯雷因大人。」伊奈帆坏心眼的用鼻子蹭了一下斯雷因撑的高高的帐篷，引得斯雷因一声低喘。  
他慢条斯理的转过身，他知道斯雷因在看着自己，看着自己的锁骨，胸部，小腹，阴茎，紧实的大腿。他背对着斯雷因跪下，用胸口支撑自己，臀部高高的翘起让斯雷因看到他挺巧的屁股和下面隐隐约约的阴茎，随后沾了点点心上的奶油，就往自己的小穴伸去。  
插入第一根手指总是很困难，更别提是自己的手指插入进去，伊奈帆闷哼一声，却还是咬着牙送了两根手指进去。  
「我一会儿……要插入这里吗？」  
斯雷因入迷的看着伊奈帆的每一个动作，这个男人真是该死的色情，他的动作仿佛在引诱斯雷因现在就狠狠的插入进去，明明在那之前斯雷因都不知道男性的话要插入到哪里去。  
「是的，我的少爷，为了不让您受伤……嗯哈……我会……嗯……好好的开拓……自己…」  
伊奈帆讲话的时候伴随着难耐的呻吟，斯雷因觉得这个人连呻吟都听上去那么禁欲而又色情，可惜他看不到伊奈帆的脸，不然他真想知道这个人现在是什么表情。  
两根手指的插入早已适应，伊奈帆开始缓缓抽动，奶油很快变成泡沫，混合着伊奈帆的肠液随着手指的进进出出弄湿了伊奈帆的双腿和地毯。伊奈帆毫不犹豫将手指增加到四根，然后不断地模拟交合时的频率，直到进出无比的顺滑时，他才再次转过身，用嘴帮他的主人脱掉裤子。  
斯雷因的阴茎弹在伊奈帆脸上，他之前就忍不住想说了这个优雅的少爷连勃起时的形状都那么优美。  
「真、是迫不及待……」  
「迫不及待的人、是、斯雷因嗯——」

伊奈帆爬上沙发椅，一只手扶住斯雷因的肩，斯雷因也双手扶在他腰上，另一只手则去摸到斯雷因的下体，缓缓对准自己的小口往下坐。  
这是绝妙的地方，比口腔更为炙热，伊奈帆的肠肉紧紧地绞着自己的一部分，由于比手指粗的多的东西的进入而不适的收缩——啊果然舒服死了。  
作为男人这时候都知道该怎么做，斯雷因见伊奈帆因不适应停下了动作，但是自己却忍不了了，他无师自通的将自己的胯往上抬，同时又将伊奈帆的腰往下按。  
「嗯、嗯啊——哈、呃……」  
伊奈帆正在适应体内的巨物，他本以为这场性事的节奏都会掌握在自己手中，但他没想到斯雷因的欲望比他想的更为汹涌的来了。  
整根没入的感觉真是好的不行，斯雷因也忍不住发出舒服的叹息，但是伊奈帆好像从头到尾都并不过多的呻吟，只有低低的喘息和闷哼。  
「怎么了、橘、橘色家伙……我很想听听……嗯——你的呻吟……」  
伊奈帆此时靠在斯雷因的肩头，他本就比斯雷因要瘦小，因为斯雷因的顶弄，他的身体上下起伏着，禁欲的脸上露出了一丝迷茫的表情。斯雷因说……想听他的呻吟？  
他的肠肉描绘着斯雷因勃起物的美好形状，斯雷因每一次的顶弄都戳在他肠道里最敏感的一点上，舒服的他全身发麻，上半身不稳。  
「嗯嗯、嗯唔……呃…哈…唔唔……」  
伊奈帆听话的放弃压抑自己，虽然仍旧是低低的的喘息和闷哼而已，但是这好像也让斯雷因感到开心——体内的斯雷因又大了一点。  
「低下头……和我接吻……想、想看你的脸……」斯雷因碧色眼里压抑不住的欲望告诉伊奈帆，自己让这个人很愉悦，自己让这个人为他着迷。  
他听话的低下头，与对方接吻，但是说是接吻，斯雷因好像根本不知道怎么做，只是胡乱的咬着伊奈帆的嘴唇，没轻没重的让伊奈帆有些吃痛，斯雷因顶他的速度也越来越快了，甚至发出了啪啪的声音。  
「换、换个嗯…姿势……我来啊……教你……接吻……嗯呃、嗯…」  
斯雷因就着插入的姿势，把伊奈帆抱起放在地毯上，厚实的地毯上，伊奈帆想要翻身，却被斯雷因一把按回来。橘色家伙被插入时候的表情，他一点也不想遗漏，想全部看见。  
斯雷因又重重的顶入伊奈帆的体内，但这次他却停下来不动了。他看着抓着自己双臂衣服的伊奈帆，等着他教自己如何『接吻』，如果眼前这个被自己插得一脸迷糊的人还有心思的话，想毕，他又开始缓缓的抽动自己的下体，又整根深深的没入，再缓缓的退出，这感觉真的太棒了。  
「怎么嗯？……被我干的、说不出话了吗？」  
男人果然一干这种事，无论教养再好都会说出下流的话，伊奈帆心里这么想着。他一只手撑起上半身，另一只手去勾斯雷因的脖子，嘴唇急切的贴上斯雷因的嘴唇。他伸出舌头去找斯雷因的舌头，斯雷因很快掌握要领，开始与伊奈帆的舌头纠缠，甚至还去舔弄伊奈帆的上颚，让伊奈帆忍不住颤栗的发出呻吟，却因为在与斯雷因接吻而被吞进肚里，来不及咽下的口水在两人的嘴角流出。  
两人不断地纠缠着，斯雷因已经把伊奈帆狠狠的压在地上，又是恶狠狠地进出他的体内，又是狂热的亲吻他。他看见伊奈帆的手企图去抚慰自己的下体，眼疾手快的先一步握住伊奈帆勃起的东西，坏心眼的堵住小口，又开始上下套弄。  
「学的嗯……很快…嘛、斯雷、因大人。」伊奈帆在接吻的间隙断断续续的说，「明明……早、上还像个处啊嗯……男一样，一会、呃嗯……就射了。」

「你在、……挑衅我……吗？嗯——」斯雷因眉毛一抬，顶弄的速度更快了，他也濒临快乐的边缘了。  
伊奈帆知道斯雷因也跟他一样忍不了多久了，他开始收缩自己的肠道，让斯雷因更快乐。本就紧致的肠肉牢牢的吸着斯雷因，肠的主人还有意取悦里面的巨物，斯雷因重重的喘息用力的一顶，射在了伊奈帆的最里面。  
伊奈帆感觉自己的里面被塞的满满的，但是在斯雷因射出时放开的自己的阴茎却并没有射出东西。  
「你还没、满、足吗？」斯雷因有点不满，喘着气问道，明明自己也有很努力的抚慰伊奈帆。  
「斯雷因大人，腿、稍微借我用一下。」伊奈帆此时说话语气微抖，他压抑着自己不要在发出喘息声。  
斯雷因双手撑在后面，眯着眼看着眼前和他一样上半身只剩衬衫的伊奈帆双腿跪在自己的大腿两侧，然后坐下去，开始来回摩擦。斯雷因饶有兴致的看着他用自己的大腿自慰，下体又有微微抬头的趋势。  
伊奈帆的后穴还微张着来不及合上，斯雷因射进去的东西随着他前后动作时不时滴落在斯雷因的腿上，黏腻腻一片。他将自己的阴茎紧贴着斯雷因的大腿，不断摆动腰肢和臀部前后来回的蹭，斯雷因学着他之前的方式，开始玩弄伊奈帆的乳头。  
伊奈帆的胸部被他光滑的手抚摸，他着迷的按压这两个小点，将他们捏起又扭开，让伊奈帆感受产生一阵一阵的、来自胸前的酥麻感。伊奈帆忍不住，闷哼一声射在了斯雷因的腿上。

两人注视着彼此，脸上都有红晕，伊奈帆的眼神还带点迷茫——原来做爱可以让伊奈帆露出这么迷人的表情，斯雷因想着。也不知道之前是谁信誓旦旦的说着『做爱是和相爱的人才能做的』。  
伊奈帆首先冷静下来，虽然脸上还带着红晕，嘴角的口水也还亮晶晶的挂着。他捡起丢在地上的衣服，颤抖着身体一件件的穿上，明明他的腿间还一片黏腻，斯雷因射进去的东西也没有清理出来。  
「不用弄出来吗？」斯雷因也慢条斯理穿起自己的衣服，现在他稍微感觉有点害羞了，不敢直视伊奈帆，却又满脑子是刚刚他们俩做爱是伊奈帆的脸，两人交合的部分，伊奈帆在他腿上自慰的样子。  
「我会处理好自己的，倒是斯雷因大人，特洛耶特伯爵快回来了，您最好快点收拾好自己。」  
斯雷因抬头看了眼时钟，发现还真是如此，他们居然在书房做了半个下午，今天书也没怎么看，要赶快在父亲回来之前回房间洗漱换衣服，然后赶一份读书笔记出来。  
「那……我先走了，你自己方便吗？」斯雷因不忘关心一下橘色家伙。  
伊奈帆点头示意没事，此时他已经恢复平常那张面瘫的脸，但是眉宇间因为性爱而产生的倦怠感使他看起来十分淫靡。

斯雷因害怕再看下去自己又要产生色情的想法，他打开书房，神色匆匆的回到卧室开始清理自己。  
释放欲望之后他觉得整个人精神都变得好了起来，身体很舒服，精神也很舒服，平常心里总有的那种焦躁感也消失了，原来做爱是这么愉悦的事——  
但是，与一个男人做爱，斯雷因还是觉得非常荒唐，何况对方才15岁，自己居然对他产生欲望，甚至主动上他，但心里又已经开始渴望下一次触碰那个人。

『界冢……伊奈帆……色情的橘色家伙。』


End file.
